Lovelorn
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: WISH FANFICTION! Kohaku is tired of Shuichiro being reincarnated so could it be he's not the one for her? KORYU/KOHAKU


"Lovelorn"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Wish; I just own this plot.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hiya again everyone! This is my first Wish fanfiction, so please hold the flames and just give me suggestions as to where I could improve.  
  
Shuichiro: Why are you writing such an incredibly evil fanfiction?  
  
Shi-chan: Well, I feel bad for Kohaku, and I want to help her out by putting her in a position in which she can be eternally happy!  
  
Shuichiro: All for Kohaku and nothing for me, eh?  
  
Shi-chan: Well go find Hotaru or something, jeez!  
  
**NOTE** Yes, Shuichiro & Kohaku are my favorite couple but I put some thought into Ruri and Hari's statement about how Koryu teased Kohaku to show his affection for her, and it brought me to some other points to be explained in the fanfic which drove me to write this. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Solution  
  
Kohaku sighed and sipped on her milk from the fine china cup Hisui had bought not long ago. This was the fourth time that Shuichiro had died, and she had to wait ninety-nine more years before she'd be able to see him again. Then she'd have to meet him, convince him she was an angel, say she had to grant his wish, and that they were in love in all his past lives... AGAIN. She loved Shuichiro with all her heart, but... She just didn't know how much longer she could put up with the reincarnation process.  
  
The now first class angel still lived in Shuichiro's original home with Hisui and Kokuyo. Koryu visited as much as possible but was training to be the best first class devil he could, so it wasn't often. And when he did, he made sure that he teased Kohaku more than enough. The whole direction the bubblehead's life was heading bugged her. If only Shuichiro had been born an angel, his life would be eternal also. Then there wouldn't be such a problem.  
  
Hisui could tell what was wrong with Kohaku, as did Kokuyo, and they both felt quite sorry for the little angel. She was a very fragile creature, and was easily broken both emotionally and physically... The former angel master and Satan's son knew that the relationship with Shuichiro wouldn't last much longer.  
  
"Yo, BUBBLEHEAD! Guess who's back!" An irritating male voice yelled from behind the angel. Kohaku sniffled, wiping several tears from the corners of her eyes. It was the middle of the night, but she was still big due to her gaining more angelic powers. She was sitting in the middle of the garden, her wings illuminating in the colour of the moon. "I... I'm not in the mood for it right now, Koryu. Come back later," she informed the devil, turning so he wouldn't see her face.  
  
Koryu pursed his lips and flew to face Kohaku. "You're really lovelorn, aren't you, Kohaku?" He asked her, genuinely feeling sorrowful for her. The blonde nodded, once again crying. "I love Shuichiro, I do! But... he dies within like forty to sixty years and then I have to wait one hundred more years before I can see him again, and he's such a skeptical man... I have to explain everything over and over and over... And..." She trailed off and her head feel to Koryu's chest. She was wracked with sobs and for some odd reason, it made the black-haired man's heart ache. He liked teasing her to get her attention, but he didn't like it whenever she cried. She just wasn't the kind of person anyone ever wanted to see shed tears. Koryu especially, whether he would admit to it or not.  
  
"Maybe he isn't the one for you then, Kohaku. Perhaps he was the person intended you to awaken you so you can find out who you're really in love with. And who knows... Maybe it'll be someone who can stay with you always and forever."  
  
Kohaku looked up to the devil, her eyes wide. "Why... why are you being so nice to me?" She questioned, her lower lip quivering as she shook from the cold. Koryu disregarded her question and subconsciously pulled the angel against him to keep her warm. "You're cold and need rest. You'll feel more renewed in the morning when the sun is out," he declared, stuttering slightly as he led her inside the house.  
  
Once Kohaku was lying down in her bed and Koryu was about to leave her room, she whispered, "Are you going to be gone to the underworld in morning... or will you still be here?" The black-haired male smiled and reassured her, "Don't worry. I'll still be here." A smile played on the petite female's lips sleepily. "Good," she murmured, half-asleep.  
  
"Was that ever a KAWAII thing to see!!" Ruri asked Hari, her twin sister. The two were in human form constantly now, regardless of time because they had been training along with Koryu. "It was absolutely delicious! Maybe it'll happen again..." Hari purred, licking her hand. Ruri grinned and meowed lowly. "I hope so. Master Koryu has got it bad for the bubble-headed angel!!"  
  
Hisui and Kokuyo had been outside the whole time, and saw the whole scene as well. "Well it would seem that our little devil might fulfill the one true wish Kohaku bears, doesn't it?" The former angel master asked her demonic lover. Satan's son chuckled and laid several butterfly kisses across her right ear, muttering in response, "I actually hope so. He's been without anyone seriously his entire life, and whether or not either of them will admit it, they like each other quite a bit." Hisui smiled and added: "They make quite the couple as well."  
  
The next morning Kohaku woke up to see Koryu sitting on the windowsill of her room, staring outside at the garden. "Koryu? What... are you doing in here?"  
  
The devil turned to see the awakening angel and informed her, "You don't remember then. In the middle of the night last night, you awoke crying from a nightmare. Your screams filled the house and you said you dreamed that Shuichiro was dead forever and you'd be lonely all your life. Hisui and Kokuyo were worried about you, so once you went back to sleep, they asked me to watch over you." The bubblehead looked down at her sheets and said, "Oh," as a response. She was actually kind of hoping that he stayed with her of his own will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Aw, so sweet and sappy!! XD That's my favorite! Then is humor, and then gore... and yeah. :)  
  
Shuichiro: I do not like the way this is heading.  
  
Shi-chan: Well you're not going to like this fanfiction at all, so get over it.  
  
Shuichiro: Die a thousand horrible, slow, painful deaths.  
  
Shi-chan: You stiff...  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
